pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malnomen
A Malnomen is a malady from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Malnomens are maladies that can be inflicted upon Vampires by distorting their true names. As such, there are countless varieties of Malnomen which exist - with each relinquishing different symptoms. A sympton each Malnomen does share in common with one another is an uncontrollable thirst for blood, triggered by a sudden cold feeling within the afflicted and the desire to warm themselves with the blood of another. Additionally, each Malnomen appears to bear some form of venom, which can be used to stun thier victims, as shown when Amelia Ruth bit Noé Archiviste, and as stated by Vanitas when Thomas Berneux bit Jeanne. When a Vampire is afflicted with a Malnomen, they become a Curse-Bearer; a designation created in relation to the Curse of the Blue Moon generated by Vanitas of the Blue Moon. Thus, being that Charlatan is presently distributing Malnomens, it is likely that they are utilizing the Curse of the Blue Moon to do so - however what this entails is presently unknown. Known Malnomen * Eglantine, Prison of Briars - Amelia Ruth had been afflicted with this Malnomen two months prior to meeting Noé Archiviste. She had been experiencing symptoms of being a Curse-Bearer and made arrangements to meet Vanitas in Paris in order to be cured. However, Amelia succumbed to her symptoms prior to reaching Paris; prompting Vanitas' intervention aboard La Baleine. Eglantine caused Amelia to drip black tears from her eyes and chest. From the pool of tears, Amelia summoned forth shadowed thorns, which she then used to attack the humans aboard La Baleine. Amelia was soon after cured of her Malnomen by Vanitas. * Lupe Garou, He Who Hunts Crimson - Thomas Berneux had been afflicted with this Malnomen at an unknown point prior to coming across The Border two months prior to Noé's arrival in Paris. Lupe Garou forced Berneux into a murderous rampage at night, which ultimately lead to the murders of nine humans during his stay in Paris. Gradually, Lupe Garou would change Berneux's physical appearance, mutating him into the form of a werewolf for when he stalked his prey. Vanitas and Dante had been tracking Berneux prior to hearing from Amelia. While they put the case on hold in order to help Amelia, Dante resumed his search shortly thereafter, organizing a plot in which Berneux would be drawn out so that he could be cured by Vanitas. Riche volunteered to act as bait for Berneux, with Dante sending Vanitas and Noé shortly thereafter. Despite a run-in with the Hellfire Witch, Jeanne, Vanitas was ultimately successful in curing Berneux of Lupe Garou. * Dissonance, Orchestra of the Wild Beasts - As a unique Malnomen, Dissonance only becomes active when several Vampires bearing maladies gather in one location. Catherine, and several other Vampires, had been afflicted with Dissonance some time prior to Marquis Machina's bal masque. As such, when Naenia's dirge resounded throughout the great hall - Catherine and the other afflicted Vampires became wild and began attacking the other guests. Before long, they raised a cry like that of a wild beast, which drove many of the unafflicted Vampires to madness. Thus when Naenia once again delivered her dirge, the unafflicted Vampires would be drawn to it and blindly attack whomever they encountered. While Vanitas was successful in curing most Vampires, Dissonance had progressed too far within Catherine - mutating her body into a horrific form as she was pushed to devour her own mother. As a result, Catherine could not be cure of Dissonance, and was killed by Vanitas using power from The Book of Vanitas. * Prédateur, the Shadow - One afflicted by Prédateur will see their shadow take physical form, writhing and growing larger until it devours its host. Afterwards, Prédateur devours anything and everything nearby in an attempt to quench its uncontrollable desire to consume life. Ultimately this will prove to be the undoing of the Prédateur, as once its host's life has deteriorated and been consumed from within, Prédateur will fade away on its own. One such Curse-Bearer was kidnapped by Moreau alongside several other Curse-Bearers. However, during the experiments Moreau was conducting on these Curse-Bearers, Prédateur ultimately consumed all those it came up against. After Vanitas, Noé, Laurent Fortis, Georges and Maria storm Moreau's lab, Moreau is saved by Monsieur Spider - who unleashes Prédateur in order to cover their escape. With Noé's help, Vanitas manages to reach the Curse-Bearer at Prédateur's center, venturing into its mouth - which functions similarly to the Borders in that it can access other dimensions - freeing him from his Malnomen. * 'Beast of Gévaudan '- In exchange for a private wish, Chloé d'Apchier was afflicted with the status of a curse-bearer, becoming the Beast of Gévaudan willingly under the influence of Naenia. The Beast of Gévaudan while afflicting Chloé causes her features to become monstrous and for her to take the form of a massive wolf-like creature with six eyes. While in the form of the Beast, its hide is impenetrable and cannot be pierced by bullets due to accelerated healing, and it withstood even blasts from Carpe Diem, a Crimson Gauntlet of Destruction.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 26 Gallery 1 - Eglantine.jpg|Eglantine, Prison of Briars 4 - Lupe Garou.jpg|Lupe Garou, He Who Hunts Crimson 10 - Dissonance.jpg|Dissonance, Orchestra of the Wild Beasts 1 - Amelia Attacks.jpg|Amelia, affected by Eglantine 4 - Jeanne Berneux.jpg|Berneux, affected by Lupe Garou 10 - Catherine.jpg|Catherine, affected by Dissonance predateur.png|Prédateur, the Shadow Trivia * Due to how quickly they were killed after they'd lost control as a result of their existences as Curse-Bearers, it is unknown which Malnomen Louis de Sade and Mina had been afflicted with. ** Louis de Sade's Malnomen, however, was unique in the way that it did not affect him for most of his life due to him not giving in to his emotions and Naenia's temptations. References Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Terms